


Motorcycles are for bad boys

by panicparade



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy! Steve pfft, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Community: trope_bingo, First Dates, M/M, Pining!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki couldn't just walk up to Steve Rogers, the hottest guy in school and ask him out. Loki never did the asking out, he was always the one who got asked out and this time would be no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motorcycles are for bad boys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/12950.html?thread=31817110#t31817110) prompt over at Norsekink.
> 
> Also for the Huddle for Warmth square on my [Trope_Bingo Round 3 Card](http://bloodisshrp.livejournal.com/13592.html) and Sharing Body Heat on my [CottonCandy Bingo Round 2 Card](http://bloodisshrp.livejournal.com/13592.html)  
> Un-beta-ed.

“You’re just one step away from being declared an official creep.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh please,” Darcy scoffed, “you know _exactly_ what I’m talking about. In fact, the whole cafeteria knows what I’m talking about.”

Loki rolled his eyes at her words, making sure to check if someone had noticed him staring. It wasn’t his fault though; he couldn’t really control it if he eyes just kept straying back to that one table.

“Maybe I’m staring at my brother, siblings do that.” Loki muttered and picked at his salad, dragging the fork through the greens while trying to look at the table again without Darcy noticing.

He flinched as a carrot hit him square on his cheek, “What the fuck, Darcy?”

She smirked and went back to texting with one hand while eating with the other; he wondered how she could even see him staring at anyone, she barely looked up from her phone.

“Yeah, sure, because that’s what you and Thor do, right? When was the last time you acknowledged him in school?”

He sat up triumphantly, brandishing his fork at her and replied smugly, “Just last week, as a matter of fact.”

She flicked another carrot at which he dodged, “That was only because you were in detention again and they called him to make sure your parents heard about it. Let me re-phrase the question, when was the last time you willingly acknowledged Thor in school?”

Loki ignored the question and went back to eating.

“Yeah, I thought so. I don’t know what the problem is, you’re hot. Just go ask him out or something.” She mumbled while frowning at her phone, this was why she missed the incredulous look Loki threw her way.

Just ask him out.

As if.

Loki couldn’t just walk up to Steve Rogers, the hottest guy in school and ask him out. Loki never did the asking out, he was always the one who got asked out and this time would be no exception.

He was busy lost in thought about just bad Steve could be when bell rang and he was left alone in the cafeteria till the lunch lady asked him to hurry his butt to class.

Fuckin Darcy.

(*)

“Thor, tomorrow’s Friday.”

Thor looked up from the paper he was reading to Loki standing in his doorway.

“Seeing as how today was Thursday I think it’s a given that tomorrow’s Friday.” He chuckled on seeing the irritated look on his brother’s face; it was so much to rile Loki up.

“No you oaf! I meant, tomorrow’s the Friday that mom and dad leave for their Wine Tour or whatever.”

Thor threw the paper on his desk and relaxed against the pillows as Loki came and fell on his bed, nudging Thor aside to make space.

“Oh, don’t worry; I’ll handle dinner as long as you do the dishes.”

Loki sighed in that long suffering way of his and Thor smiled wider. He knew Loki was here for a reason, he wanted something but Thor wasn’t going to prompt him. It was way more fun to watch him figure things out on his own.

“I think we should take advantage of the fact that we’ll have the house to ourselves.”

“Sure, you can sleep whenever you want. I won’t tell them you missed your bedtime.” Thor said, already catching a hint of what Loki wanted.

“Oh my god! Why are you so slow? A party! I think we should throw a party!”

Thor snorted, “Well, why didn’t you just say so? Sure. As long as you promise to help me clean up. I mean it.”

Loki shot up in bed and hugged Thor before running out the room, surprising his brother with the gesture.

He couldn’t help but wonder what Loki’s ulterior motive was for the party.

(*)

Loki turned in front of the mirror again, making sure to check his jeans looked as tight as they felt. It was such a brilliant plan even Darcy had bowed to his sneakiness.

If Thor threw a party, of course he would call his friends. Which meant that Steve Rogers would be in their house tonight, Loki shivered in delight just thinking about it. Steve Rogers with his big bike and leather jacket and that buff body that made Loki want to touch and see if those muscles were real. Not to mention those oh so blue eyes that were hidden behind aviators when he was on his bike.

He was kind of nervous though, he’d never really talked to Steve before and the _only bad boy_ he had experience talking to was Tony Stark who was nothing but a royal pain.

But on the plus side, Tony Stark’s body had nothing on Steve Rogers so he thought he could suffer the attitude. After all, what use was it to be a bad boy if you didn’t have the demeanour to match?

He waited till the sounds of music drifted up the stairs before making his entrance, enjoying the way people turned to look him.

After doing a quick sweep of the house, and dislodging a half-naked couple from his parent’s bedroom, he was walking down the hall when someone pushed past him making him fall backwards. He’d closed his eyes in preparation for a fall that never came, instead he found himself enveloped in the warmth of a strong body, a hard chest behind his back.

He turned around and found his breath catch as he looked into bright blue eyes.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked; concern evident on his face.

Loki was mesmerised by the way those eyes were looking all over him, checking for injuries.

“Loki?”

Oh my god, Steve knew his name!!!

“Should I get Thor?”

No, please don’t let go.

“Why are you smiling?”

Loki shook his head as he stood up straight, already missing the warmth of those arms.

“Nothing, I’m just really glad you were there to catch me.”

He wants to burrow a hole in the ground and just _die_.

Steve smiled, his eyes brightening up and hypnotising Loki all over again, “And I’m glad I was here to catch you.”

They stand there staring at each and smiling till Darcy called from the other end of the hall, “Just make out already!!”

To Loki’s surprise Steve blushed and Loki felt the urge to reach up and brush his fingers across Steve’s cheek to see whether they’d be as hot as they were red.

Ignoring all of his pre-made plans, Loki leaned and planted a soft kiss on Steve’s cheek, feeling the heat and relishing in it.

“Take my number from Thor and call me, yeah?”

Loki didn’t wait to see if Steve said yes, he already knew Steve would call.

(*)

Their first date was nothing like the ones Loki had had before. Tony had taken him for a drive in one of his fastest cars, impressing Loki with his speed and fear of death. They’d given each other hand jobs in the backseat of that car before they’d even made it to dinner.  He thinks they might have made it work if Tony hadn’t been so against monogamy; Loki rather liked having his bad boys all to himself.

Next had been Johnny Storm, another speed junkie if he’d ever met one with is shining black bike and wind tousled hair. But within fifteen minutes into their first date Loki had known it would never work, the boy talked too much about himself and Loki didn’t care for him enough to sit and listen to all of it.

And then there was Steve.

He hadn’t been expecting anything elaborate really; maybe Steve would take him to one of those underground clubs that were known only to bikers. Or maybe Steve wanted another tattoo and would take Loki along with him. Anything along these lines.

What he’d gotten instead was one of the most perfect dates of his life.

Steve had picked him up from his house, acting like the perfect gentleman. He’d even brought flowers for his mom and his Dad, though all stern faced at first, had thawed out gradually till Loki was sure he’d have to pull Steve out of the house. Secretly Loki had been thinking Steve was way better an actor than he’d thought if he could pull off the good boy act so well.

When they’d gotten to the restaurant Loki had actually thought they were headed towards the bar across the street and he’d almost started to cross the road till Steve’s gentle hold on his arm had steered him in the other direction. They had a corner table and un-like in his past dates, Steve hadn’t monopolised the conversation to make it all about him or presume he could order for Loki, which was very annoying no matter how much sex appeal Tony Stark oozed; Loki wasn’t a weak little boy, he could order for himself, thank you very much.

They’d talked about school, Thor, movies, sports and everything in between and it wasn’t until desert arrived that Loki realised how much time had passed. He’d had fun, having a proper conversation; watching Steve blush whenever Loki would complement him or his art and seeing him do that same when he praised Loki on his performance in the track events.

It was only when they’d been on their way back home that Loki was reminded of his earlier assumptions about Steve.

They’d been walking towards the bike, talking and laughing while Loki was trying to figure out the best moment to kiss Steve when they’d heard the sound of whistle and jeering coming from across the street. Loki had been about to turn when Steve’s hand on his arm had stopped him, the grip firm and not gentle like before. Steve had been about to get on the bike when the voices had come from closer behind them and Loki had turned this time to see four clearly drunk guys halfway across the street towards them, laughing and whistling while pointing towards them.

Before Loki could say anything he felt Steve walk past him towards the men and as he jogged behind to keep up, Loki felt a sense of trepidation. The Steve he’d spent the past two hours talking to was the nicest boy he’d met and Loki didn’t think he was capable of hurting anybody. As he’d been thinking about how long it would take Thor to get here he heard someone cry out in pain and looked up to see one of the men on the ground while the other three were backing away from Steve.

Steve watched them leave for a minute before he turned around, startling on seeing Loki behind him. Instantly he looked ashamed, like a child caught doing something bad and Loki couldn’t help himself. He walked up to Steve and grabbed hold of his jacket, using it to pull him down slightly so that he could kiss him properly. Loki hummed in pleasure as Steve wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and deepened the kiss; Loki had been kissed many times before but never like this, never with so much softness and sincerity, like they were kissing only for the simple act of kissing and not as a prelude to something else, which was probably true because Steve didn’t seem like the kind of guy who would put out on the first date.

The wind picked up speed, chilling Loki even through the heat spreading through his body like wildfire; he shivered against his will and hoped this wouldn’t make Steve stop. Instead of pulling back, Steve moved his arms from Loki’s waist to pull down the zipper on his jacket and opening it before once again wrapping his arms around Loki and pulling him in. Loki moaned into the kiss as the warmth from Steve’s chest and the jacket around him pushed the cold away, making him feel like he could live like this forever covered by Steve, his feel, his smell and his taste.

It was only the sound of a door banging open on their right that made him move, Loki pulling away reluctantly. Steve’s cheeks were red and his hair was windblown and Loki wanted to jump right back in but stopped himself on seeing Steve glance around them.

“C’mon, let’s get you home, your freezing and I don’t think Thor would appreciate me letting his younger brother stay out in the cold for long.”

Loki wanted to say something along the lines how he didn’t care what Thor thought but Steve’s concern made him smile and he decided to go along with it. At least for now.

By the time they reached his house, Loki was freezing and Steve didn’t waste any time in once again unzipping his jacket and bundling up Loki in his arms, rubbing his back to make him warm. Loki couldn’t say he minded it a single bit, especially when Steve leaned down as he titled his head up and they were kissing again, soft, sweet kisses that warmed to his toes. Not that he would say anything about it because he loved being wrapped in Steve’s arms.

He thought this was perfect moment, with the moon out shining brightly and the slight breeze that made him feel comfortable in Steve’s warmth and he could have stood their forever till Thor had to ruin the moment.

“Oi, lovebirds, how about you call it a night?”

To Loki’s disappointment Steve pulled away and sheepishly waved at Thor, who waved back and called out Good Night to Steve, making sure he knew that it was time they ended the date.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then?” Steve asked, hope lining his words and Loki couldn’t help but lean in for another kiss because how could he not?

“Eww! Guys, c’mon! I can’t sleep till Loki’s inside.”

Loki cursed his brother, “Of course I’ll see you tomorrow. I had a lot of fun tonight.”

Steve smiled, making his eyes shine brighter, “I’m glad. Want to do this again, soon?”

“How about tomorrow?” Loki asked, changing his own rule for once.

Steve leaned down to kiss him again, a chaste little kiss and slipped back towards his bike, waiting till Loki was at the door to ride off.

As Loki got into bed later, still thinking about Steve and missing his warmth he wondered if maybe being bad was overrated. He’d much rather stick with _his_ sweet, amazing and kind boy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
